New End
by mar-mel1
Summary: Calzona deserved better and I am not happy with Eliza... So I thought in my own pretty pink bubble I would bring Callie back and fix this nonsense. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Return

I own nothing. All rights belong to the brilliant Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Calzona deserved better and I am not happy with Eliza... So I thought in my own pretty pink bubble I would bring Callie back and fix this nonsense. Enjoy

Chapter 1: Return

Bailey, Meredith, Karev, Jackson, April, Minnick, and Arizona woke up at 3 am to the sound of their pagers going off.

Arizona reached over and picked up her pager with a loud grunt. "911? Why am I being pagged at 3 in the morning on my day off? What could Webber need now" she mumbled to her self getting up as slow as she can

Making her way to a meeting room she realized she's not the only one in there. She walks and stands next to a very sleepy Bailey. "Morning everyone, does anyone have any idea why we are all here? What's so important? "

Barely opening her eyes a very grumpy Bailey whispered "This better be good or I will throw something"

Mumbles continued between everyone. No one knew what was happening and everyone was tired and a little flustered

A couple of minutes later, but what seemed to be an eternity to everyone Webber walked in

"Good morning sleeping beauties, y'all seem very excited to be here" he said jokingly

"Why are we here"? Meredith asked

Webber walked over to the head of the table and sat down. "Well fist of all, everyone sit down, I called you in here because there's something we need to discuss, Bailey I know this is your grounds but I have some really important news I need to share with all of you"

Everyone took their seats turning their attention to Webber.

"What could be so important that could not wait 4 hours"? Jackson asked rubbing his eyes

Ignoring his comment Webber continued

"Doctor Minnick, I know you're the newest addition to our little family here but I thought it would be reasonable to have you here as well"

"I don't understand" Eliza manage to mumble between her yawn "Why would it be necessary for me to be here?"

"Can we get a move on people, I need my sleep.. I am very grumpy when I don't get sleep" Bailey said taping the table lightly

"When are you not grumpy?" Karev asked mockingly.

"Enough, I called you all here because there's something that came up, or in better words.. came back. One of our most prestigious doctors decided that returning to "Grey Sloan" was in their best interest"

Everyone looked around the room trying to figure out who that person was.

"Yang? Is Yang back"? Alex asked

"No, she's doing some pretty ground breaking research last time I checked" Webber said

"Then who would return, and why are we making such a big deal about it?" Arizona asked leaning in to place her head against the table in defeat

"Everyone welcome back Doctor Torres" Webber said. The very attractive woman walked in dressed in blue scrubs

"Hey everyone" Callie waved with a very sincere smile on her face, the bags under her eyes were very noticeable but she looked as beautiful as ever

"Torres!" Was said in unison

"It's so nice to see you again" a very happy Bailey said

Hugs and kisses were exchanged by everyone in the group.. except for Arizona, she stood there trying to take on and process what is happening.. "what is happening" she questioned herself

: The confrontation

Callie made small talk, catching up with everyone's life

Alex introduced her to Eliza

"Callie this is Doctor Minnick, she is the head of the intern program and Arizona's new lover" he said with a grin

The most awkward hand shake was exchanged between the two women.

Callie broke the silence, "Callie Torres, head of Ortho, when someone wants the best they page me" she said with the biggest smile she could form

"You break bones for a living, so very... interesting" Eliza responded

A couple more words were exchanged between them before Callie noticed Arizona standing in the corner of the room with the most devastating expression on her face

At that moment Arizona looked up, blue eyes met brown and for a moment everything stopped

Arizona couldn't breath.. she felt like the air has been sucked out of her lungs completely. She felt frozen, her feet glued to the floor

Callie noticed the tears forming in Arizona's eyes and couldn't help but want to hug her

Walking through the group Callie walked toward Arizona, her head low

"Ari- " she tried before a very emotional Arizona held her hand up to stop Callie from saying another word

"Please don't, not now, this is so unexpected and you should not be here" Arizona managed turning around, making her way to the door

Callie reached out for Arizonas arm but was received with nothing but rejection from the smaller woman

Arizona walked out of the room, Callie right behind her. "Arizona we have to talk at some point about this"

"What Calliope, what is there to talk about?! You left me! Arizona raised her voice turning around slightly to face the latina

"I know I left but- " Callie was cut off by another hand to her face

"But nothing Callie! You left with another woman, took my child.. our child and flew miles away from here because you felt trapped! Because I was suffocating you! Because you wanted to be free! And our marriage was broken.. So tell me what on earth could you possibly say now?" Arizona's voice echoedthrough the halls

"I came back, I'm back because I realized how stupid I was, how stupid I was to let you go. I've missed you! Sofia misses you" Callie said wiping tears away

"I'm sorry Doctor Torres but I need to get some sleep" was all Arizona could say before turning around leaving Callie standing there, feeling like the world was crushing her


	2. AN

Okay guys I know y'all want Calzona and I want Calzona too but you can't just assume that Arizona is gonna welcome Callie back with open arms. I don't want to make Callie the bad guy. Eliza is going away in the next two chapters. And after that Calzona! Calzona! Calzona!. But I want Callie to fight for her. I want her to make Arizona feel the way she did before. Arizona was hurt and Callie was hurt. But I promise things will get better and Arizona, Callie and Eliza will all have a happy ending.


	3. Chapter 2: Metal Child

I own nothing. All rights belong to the brilliant Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

: Metal Child

Callie was pagged to a 18 hour surgery the moment she arrived at the the hospital. A 6 year old had fallen while playing on a tree.

Arizona walked in trying to be as professional as ever. "What do we have here Doctor Torres?" She asked joining the Latina

Callie didn't dare look at her ex wife and she continued doing what she was doing "6 year old male, fell from a tree and landed on his knees"

"What are his injuries"? Arizona asked looking at the bones sticking out of the boys leg

Callie responded "A hip fracture, 3 herniated discs on his lower back, An injury to the spinal cord that can lead to permanent paralysis, temporary paralysis and other neurological issues, including total loss of function or sensation in affected parts of the body. A TBI (traumatic brain injury) that may be a concussion that clears up after a couple of weeks' rest or not, so we might want to keep an eye on that"

Eliza watched as the women interacted trough the observation window. She knew she couldn't compete with what Doctor Torres had been for Arizona but she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The tension in the room was light but tension non the less. The awkward silence was felt through the hospital.

"What are you working on in his legs?" Arizona managed breaking the silence

"Well, he managed to do a pretty number on his legs. I need to do major reconstruction to both his legs. 16 surgical nails in his left leg and 22 on his right, 5 metal plates, and 4 M.I. rods, both knee caps were completely shattered. There's a possibility that he can never walk again

"Wow, what a fall" Arizona said looking down at the boys legs again

"Looks like your girlfriend can't get enough of you, don't blame her" Callie said before moving away from the table to stretch her arms

Arizona looked up at the woman who was sitting in the chair above her, giving her a small wave. "She's not my girlfriend, we're talking"

Callie chuckled "Listen Romeo, tell your Juliet that her staring is kinda creepy" she said looking at Arizona

"She's not staring at you Calliope, you shouldn't flatter yourself" Arizona said looking back at Callie

Raising an eyebrow at her ex wife Callie said holding back another chuckle "Oh, I'm hot Arizona and you know it" Callie said before picking up where she left of

"Don't push it Calliope" Arizona said

"Tell me I'm not, tell me you haven't missed me" Callie said not loosing contact with the leg she was building up

"Not enough, now if you no longer need my help I should not be here" Arizona regretted the words that left her lips

Arizona knew Callie could read right through her. "Do you need me Doctor Torres or am I done here" she grinted

Callie couldn't help but chuckle

"Alright then" Arizona said before turning around and walking out of the .O.R.

Callie laughed at the way her ex wife reacted to her comment

 _A/N: Thank you guys for all the positive and negative reviews. This is my first time writing something like this and most have had negative comments. But everyone is entitled to their opinion, I have decided to continue it a couple more chapters and then see where things go. Once again, Thanks_

: Elevator Chat

After the surgery a very drained Callie got in to the elevator, a couple of moments later Arizona came in running "Hold the elevator!" She screamed not realizing who was in there

Blue eyes met brown and for a second neither of them moved.

After a couple seconds Arizona walked in, her head low.. it had been a long day and right now this was the last thing she needed. Turning her back to face the door

Callie couldn't help but hide the smirk on her face "Long day Doctor Robbins?" She asked

"Doctor Torres, I don't think having this conversation in an elevator is appropriate". Arizona stated moving closer to the door

"Who said we had to talk" Callie said holding back her instinct to touch Arizona

"Your presence was shoved in my face Doctor Torres and I don't know how I should respond" Arizona said looking at her feet

Callie could sense just how exhausted Arizona was because she felt the way, she moved closer to the smaller woman and the elevator doors opened. Standing on the other side was a very attractive woman dressed in a very low top and some expensive heels. It took Callie a second to process who she was

"Doctor Minnick, how are you doing this- looking at her watch.. morning"? Callie asked

"Just fine Doctor Torres" she said turning her attention to Arizona "Are you ready to go"? She asked

Arizona blushed a little, she could feel Callie's eyes burn through her head. "Um, yeah.. let's go" she said walking ahead not turning to look at Callie

"Have a great morning Doctor Torres" Eliza said as she wrapped her hand around Arizona's back and walked off

Callie walked over to her brand new car. She felt like a change was needed. Sofia loved the new car "Mommy looks cool" the child would say. Callie bought a 2016 Red Ford Mustang

If there was any doubt that this woman was badass, this was an easy way to prove that Torres was back and back for good.


	4. Chapter 3:

I own nothing. All rights belong to the brilliant Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

 _A/N: Hello guys.. so I just wanted to say thank you to the few of you that are liking the way this is going. Once again, this is my personal opinion, things will be the way I want them to be.. I know a lot of things will be off from the way season 13 is going but there's a couple of things I wanna change to make this story mine. thank you for reading._

: Jealousy

Pulling out of her parking spot Callie was mumbling to herself "How dare that woman put her arms around Arizona like that, claiming her"

Callie heard Arizona's voice.. Arizona sounded frustrated

"I didn't know she would come back so soon, I don't know what she wants" she said pacing back and forth

"Well have you talked to her? Maybe asking her why she's back would be good?" Eliza said noticing how frustrated Arizona was

"I DON'T WANT TO ELIZA... SHE LEFT ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING, SHE CAN'TCOME BACK AND EXPECT ME TO WANT TO BE WITH HER. Arizona took a deep breath. I BLAMED myself so many nights, I cried for my daughter, for my marriage. She picked Penny over me, and that... that hurt more than having my leg cut off" Arizona started to cry

Eliza pulled Arizona in for a hug. Arizona continued to sob " I meant nothing to her, she blamed me for our marriage ending and I couldn't fix it, she's not welcomed in my life anymore" Arizona said pulling away from Eliza and wiping tears away

Callie watched from a far while tears fell from her cheeks "I was so selfish and egotistical, I never thought about anything or anyone but myself, I lost the woman I love and I lost my family"

Callie watched Arizona and Eliza leave, Arizona and Eliza went their separate ways.

Callie decided that the best way to gain Arizona back was to find a way to get Eliza out of the picture for good. So, Callie followed Eliza to her home

Walking Callie to the door she knew how wrong this was, how creepy it was to follow this woman who she had only spoken to twice in her life home.

Callie knocked on the door and waited

Eliza walked to the door slowly "who could it be at this hour" she said opening the door

"Doctor Torres" Eliza said with a puzzled look on her face

"Doctor Minnick, I know it's late, and I'm probably the last person you would want to see at your doorstep but I was wondering if we could talk"

:I'm Back

"I'm sorry Doctor Torres but what could we possibly talk about? I really don't know you and I know you have no intentions of getting to know me " Eliza said stepping out side to get a better look at Callie

Taking a seat on the step Callie asked the other woman to join her. "I know you know that Arizona and I were married and we had a child together, you've probably heard about how Penny "took me" from Arizona and everyone else here, you've heard about that horrible trial and how heartles I was" Callie said looking up at the woman

"I'm sorry Doctor Torres but I don't see how you telling me all this is necessary, I like Arizona, I enjoy her company and we're really close at the hospital. You coming back won't change anything, her and I are enjoying each other" Eliza said trying to provoke Callie

"Look, clearly no one likes you besides my wife so you've stuck to her like gum under her shoe but that's all you will ever be, gum under her shoe" Callie said slowly getting up and turning around

"Ex wife" Eliza spoke

"I'm sorry"? Callie said

"She's your ex wife Doctor Torres, she's hurt and every time you make her sad guess who's shoulder will be there for her to cry on. I'm sorry Doctor Torres but you're too late"

"Oh you're so naive Doctor Minnick", Callie said walking up to Eliza

"your little fling.. if that, is nothing compared to what I can provide for Arizona. We have a daughter together"

"You have a daughter together? No, Doctor Torres.. you had a daughter with a dead man that Arizona doesn't want anymore"

"If I were you Doctor Minnick, I would find myself another hospital to haunt because I'm back and I will drag you out of here by your hair" Callie said walking to her car

"She's no longer for you Doctor Torres, your little sports ride isn't shit" Eliza said opening her door to her house

"Bite me Doctor Minnick" Callie said driving away


	5. an (04-15 12:54:24)

I know y'all are wondering why Eliza would say that Arizona doesn't want Sofia anymore, that will be clarified in the next chapter. Arizona loves Sofia, we all know that


	6. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. All rights belong to the brilliant Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

 **Hotel Room:**

Callie debated on paying Arizona a visit to the apartment, she knew she had to let Arizona come to her so instead she drove to the hotel Sofia and her we're staying at

"Good morning Miss Torres, long surgery?" The receptionist asked

"Very long Susie, 6 year old had fallen from a tree and did a pretty number on his legs. Arizona walked in to the .O.R."

"How was that" the woman asked handing Callie her key

"It was.. interesting, she has a new love interest and this woman is not giving up easily and I need to find a way to get her to leave "on her own terms", but I have no idea how" Callie said taking her key

"You love Arizona and she loves you back, I'm sure who ever the new woman is means nothing to Arizona. Don't give up so easily" Susie said giving Callie a smile

"Is Jane still up there with Sofia?" Callie asked

"Yes Miss Torres, Jane has been with her all night and she has not left her side all day " the woman responded typing something on the computer

"I'm so glad I decided to hire her to take care of Sofia, specially now that things have changed between Arizona and I. She asked for her every single night in New York and I ran out of excuses and reasons, she wants her family back and I want my family back too" Callie said walking away

"We all make mistakes Doctor Torres, you'll figure it out, have a good day" she waved at Callie

Getting in to the elevator Callie leaned her head against the cold metal, it felt nice.. every inch of her body aches and all she wanted right now was to see her daughter

Sofia had grown so much in very little time. Callie knew that at some point she had to ask about Arizona and why they came back

Opening the door slowly Callie saw Jane and Sofia sleeping soundly in one of the beds

Placing her things down gently on the table she walked over to the other woman

Callie tapped her gently on the shoulder "Jane, Jane, wake up"

"Hmm" was mumbled from the woman opening her eyes

"Hey, sorry to wake you up but I had a long surgery" Callie said looking at Sofia sleeping

"I understand, she's an angel. She's growing up to be a beautiful young lady Callie, you have nothing to worry about" Jane said getting up from the bed

"She's a wonderful girl" Callie said placing a kiss on Sofia's head

"You had a daughter with a dead man that Arizona doesn't want anymore" Callie could hear those words in her head over and over gain

"Arizona loves Sofia" Callie said above a whisper

"Did you say something Callie?" Jane asked

"Nothing, just something Arizona's lover said to me that is kinda kicking me" Callie said taking her shoes off

"Well what did she say that has you with such a worried look?" Jane asked picking up her purse

"She said that Arizona doesn't want Sofia anymore, I know that it's not true but that hurt" Callie said

"Momma doesn't love me anymore Mommy?" A tiny little voice spoke

Callie dropped her glass and walked to her daughter "no no no baby, your momma loves you very much. Mommy was just being silly" Callie tried calming her daughter down

The child seem content with her mom's answer

"Callie, you can't let that woman ruin your life. Arizona loves the both of you. I'll see you tomorrow. Try to sleep" the woman said before walking out

"Arizona loves us" Callie repeated till she fell asleep


	7. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. All rights belong to the brilliant Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

 **Chapter 5:**

Callie had just scrubbed out of an 8 hour surgery. And was exhausted, beyond exhausted. She decided that she would take a quick 30 minute nap in the nearest on-call room.

Callie walked in the on-call room, took her shoes off and started laying down on the bed.

As soon as Callie' s eyes were closing the door opened again, Callie didn't care to see who it was, she turned her head to face away from the door and tried falling back asleep

Moments later the door closed... so Callie assumed who ever it was wanted to have sex and saw that she was sleeping, so they left.

A couple seconds later Callie heard something hit the floor slowly and then someone cry.

She heard someone cry with so much pain. Callie debated on saying something or just letting this person cry, it sounded like who ever it was really needed it.

The crying continued for a couple of minutes, Callie heard the individual get up, she turned her head to see who it could have been and then, Callie saw gold locks.. gold locks she knew so well

"Arizona ? Callie asked getting up from the bed

Arizona turned around "I'm - I'm sorry I - I didn't know you were here Calliope, did I wake you? She asked wiping he eyes with a tissue

"I couldn't sleep anyway, are you okay?" Callie said walking towards the door

"Yeah, I'm fine.. this job is just too much sometimes, you know?" Arizona tried, But she knew Callie wouldn't let it go

"I've seen you cry like that before Honey, you're in pain" Callie said reaching to close the door

"I'm not in pain, I'm just exhausted, frustrated and so so so confused" Arizona said before turning around and sitting on the bed placing her face in her hands

Callie sat down next to her "Can I help? Is there any way I make you feel better?"

"No Calliope, you can't" Arizona said still crying

"And why not? Haven't I made you feel better before? Is it because now you have Doctor Minnick?" Is that why Arizona? Callie asked looking at the blonde

"She has nothing to do with this, can you for one second just shut up about her? She's a great friend Cal," Arizona was now a bit annoyed

"But you've slept with her Arizona! I didn't think you were such good friends" Callie said getting up

"You're the reason I feel this way! You came back Calliope, I thought I would have a little more time to figure out where I was in all of this" Arizona said getting up and standing next to the brunette

"I know I have been selfish and I can't form the words to say just how sorry I am Arizona" Callie reached out for Arizona's had

"Why are you back Calliope?" Arizona asked giving Callie her hand

"I hated New York. I missed my life here, I missed you, I missed my family. I missed waking up and having you laying next to me. I miss your breathtaking blue eyes and I miss hugging you. Sofia would ask about you very day, I ran out of excuses and reasons as to why you weren't there. I know we messed up. I take partial blame because towards the end of everything I was selfish Arizona, so very selfish and I can't understand how and why it got to that point" Callie said starting to cry

"I take blame too Calliope, we both were selfish, we both were hurting and we let the little things get between us. I missed you, I missed our daughter and every time I spoke of her I would cry. I hated the idea that she would grow without me. I hated the idea that you are happy with Penny. I didn't want to be seen as the woman who was left by her wife" Arizona said wiping Callie's tears

" I am so sorry Arizona, I should have never left, I should have never thought about being happy with anybody else. I can't be happy with anybody else! I... love.. you" Callie said leaning to Arizona's lips

"Don't tell me you love me if you're going to leave again. I can't handle it. So please, if you're just here to taunt me I rather have you leave. I beg you Calliope.. Don't break me again" Arizona said in tears

Callie pulled Arizona in for a hug, running her hand through her hair.. "I'm not leaving you again. I promise. I'm here and I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Callie said placing a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips.


	8. AN (04-17 09:55:58)

this story is not over. Arizona still hasn't seen Sofia and she's still not sure about Callie. stay tuned.


End file.
